


life is a paradise

by Valuable_Valewis



Category: Coldplay (Band), Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Rarepair, Request for an amazing person who deserves it ;3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/pseuds/Valuable_Valewis
Summary: Seb's just gotten home after a long weekend in formula one. Perhaps some music will help the German relax, thankfully there is a certain someone who can help.





	life is a paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Sebastian yawned, entering his home after a long weekend of racing, he was glad to be back home. Sure, Sebastian loved racing, it was in his blood to take that piece of perfectly made engineering and take it to the finish in first where he belonged, but, between racing, signing autographs and team meetings, it got tiring quickly. Very quickly.  
  
"I'm home," Sebastian called out into the darkness. He flipped on a switch, allowing the bright light to flood into his irises. After a moment he heard the fine tunings of a guitar spring into his ears. Sebastian couldn't help but smile, eyes closing and picturing delicate fingers strumming the strings of a mahogany guitar.  
  
With curiosity piqued, Sebastian, gently pried open the living room door as to not disturb the other. Like a ninja, {Did you even get Ninjas in Germany? Seb didn't think so} Sebastian snuck in and quietly took a seat, gently admiring the way the other carefully strummed the instrument, eyes closed as if they were one with each other.  
  
How they had met was quite an interesting story, to say the least. Sebastian was a fan of the illustrious Coldplay and was lucky enough to get a backstage pass. Now Sebastian Vettel did not fanboy over many things but seeing one Chris Martin and co.© did indeed set him off. Chris was just as nice and handsome as one could imagine. People often laughed at Seb thinking he had a thing for Jenson but it wasn't his fault the Brits looked so alike!  
  
Sebastian's heart somewhat fluttered when Chris had invited him over to his house for a private meeting and from there they had hit it off like a house on fire. Jokes and laughter flowed like a crystalline river between the pair and a few months later Seb had accidentally admitted his feelings to the Brit who laughed it off and replied to the younger German's feelings with a soft, yet meaningful kiss.  
  
That was years ago now, Sebastian giggled at the thought of the Jealous Chris charging over to him when he had invited Guy into their garages but not Chris himself. At times like those, it made Sebastian truly appreciate the life he lived right now.  
  
Chris was just finishing humming the last of Viva la Vida when he snapped open his eyes and looked directly at Sebastian which made him jump back in surprise, guitar clattering to the ground in the process.  
"When did you get here?" The very surprised musician inquired.  
Sebastian innocently smiled as if he had done nothing wrong.  
"I said 'I'm home' like 10 minutes ago, or were you too busy strumming?" Sebastian joked with a cheeky smile.  
Chris rolled his eyes and smiled back to the German.  
"You know just saying 'I'm home' doesn't exactly scream to me that you are," Chris stated while picking up his abandoned, guitar and placing it in the corner of the room.  
"Sorry I-"  
"Don't worry about it, you just spooked me is all." He laughed, voice rich like honey as he walked over to give Sebastian a soft kiss, causing the Brit to smirk as the German melted into it, satisfied with the needy sounding whine as he pulled back from the other.  
"W...will you sing me another song?" Sebastian stuttered as if he were some shy fan asking their favourite for an autograph.  
"Sebastian, I love you, you need not ask these sorts of questions, we live together and you still feel need to ask me these things?" Chris deadpanned with a playful roll of his eyes, picking up the guitar again.  
"Any requests?"  
"Umm...Paradise?"  
Chris nodded, tapping his foot as if he were getting the rhythm in his head, tuning the guitar before lightly strumming the strings.  
  
_When she was just a girl she expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach_  
_So she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of_  
_Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise_  
_Every time she closed her eyes_  
  
Sebastian sighed happily, lulled by the others sweet melodic voice, almost as if the other were performing an enchanting spell on the German, he felt his eyes flutter shut, fully focused on the song. Smiling as Chris softly sang the chorus.  
  
_She'd dream of para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
  
Chris softly continued until he glanced over and saw Sebastian peacefully asleep on the seat, a small smile on his face. Chris softly cooed under his breath, reaching for the nearest throw and placing it over the sleeping German, placing a small kiss to his forehead.  
"Goodnight Sebastian, I hope you dream of your paradise."  



End file.
